User talk:Lolman8776
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Telekinetic Master page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 02:23, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Story. Your 'hard work' was one massive paragraph, the story progresses as such a rushed rate that it barely gives any description, built tension, or gave any character development whatsoever. You put punctuation outside of quotation marks, grammatical issues, and plot issues. The story was in no way up to quality standards and did nothing to inspire or make an attempt at horror. ("I meet a telekinetic man who gives me powers. The end.") EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:38, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :RESPONSE: :Well thank you for your compliment! I appreciate it! What's that? You're trying to offend me? Nope! Your attempt failed. I assume you will now try to terminate me because I just started an argument/flame war? That's fine. I do NOT care about this site or you. :) Lolman8776 (talk) 08:26, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!]] 02:38, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. '''DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:16, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded a ban from editing with an expiry time of 3 days. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to Trollpasta Wiki and not here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:34, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Please Use Source Mode The default setting for editing is "Visual Editor." There is really no point in using this setting, as it results in formatting issues. Please change the setting to "Source Editor." Click on the option panel below your profile picture in the top right area of the page. Click "My Preferences," then click the "Editing" tab. Then change the "Preferred Editor" option panel to "Source Editor." USER~TALK~EDITS 11:02, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Stop removing the delete template Please stop removing the template I placed on your story. It is against the rules. Instead of spending your energy pointlessly removing the template, I suggest you read the rules and this. Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 12:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read the rules. If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to Spinpasta Wiki or use the Spinoff Appeal. The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Additionally, if you remove the tag again, I will block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:49, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :Use the spinoff appeal to appeal the story. "Finn is Dead" however is not up to quality standards and the appeal would be turned down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:06, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Message on LOLSKELETONS Talk Page Here's a link to the deleted pasta: http://pastebin.com/jEH8Fd5L Please do not repost the story or you'll be blocked. SoPretentious 06:16, January 19, 2016 (UTC)